The Incredible Art of Living in the Moment
by Shawn30
Summary: Post "Wild West Rangers" Tommy and Kim enjoy a quiet moment discussing her time-traveling abduction, their relationship, her mildly obsessive bedroom decor, and the half-naked men he sees before falling asleep each night.


**Title: "The Incredible Art of Living in the Moment"**  
**Written by: Shawn Chapter (1/1)**

**Summary: Post "Wild West Rangers" Tommy and Kim enjoy a quiet moment discussing her time-traveling abduction, their relationship, her mildly obsessive bedroom decor, and the half-naked men he sees before falling asleep each night.**

**Rating: M Timeline/Spoilers: Everything is canon up to and including the Season Two MMPR episode "Wild West Rangers" **

**AU for the depth of T/K's relationship *wink***

**Category: Fluff/Humor/Love Making **

**Ship: Tommy/Kim**

**Disclaimer: Thankfully Saban owns it all again and will be gracing us with a new PR show next year.**

**Authors Notes: This is feel good fanfic for anyone who enjoys TK and just want to relax and unwind with something kinda romantic, kinda funny, and kinda sexy. I'm not reinventing the wheel here. Think of this as feel-good fic. Chicken Soup for the soul.**

**Dedicated to: Missa, Angela, Megan, and Liz for being such amazingly patient friends who have helped me a great, great deal through a very hard time in my life. I love you all.**

**"As you embrace the here and now, don't be surprised if you suddenly feel lucky - lucky to be blessed with a good mind, lucky to have friends who love you for who you are, lucky to be living in such an interesting time." ~ From The Art of the Moment by Veronigue Vienne**

**The home of Kimberly Anne Hart **

**Thursday, May 8, 1995 11:45 PM **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

While tenderly caressing her boyfriend's cheek as they lay side-by-side on her bed, Kimberly whispered while wearing a soft smile, "You need to shave. You're all stubbly."

Tilting his head, Tommy pressed his lips to the palm of her hand, brushing a kiss over the center. Her smile lit up the darkness of her bedroom. "It's been a long day, Beautiful. Cut a guy a break."

Kim quickly laid a finger over his mouth, "Quiet. You are so not supposed to be here this late, especially in my bedroom with the door locked. And if my mom catches you here I'll be grounded for eternity and you might lose a certain below-the-belt appendage I'm quite fond of these days." She stifled a giggle when he actually gulped. "And don't worry about the stubble. Like you said, it's been a long day. And it's kinda manly." He visibly changed before her very eyes, as if the dire dread he had faced all day long was still a living part of him. It pained her to see him this way. "Honey, what is it?"

Only ten minutes ago Tommy was home lying in bed staring at the ceiling, woefully unable to shake off today's events. Sleep wouldn't come to him as every time he shut his eyes he found himself reliving the dread of Kimberly's disappearance. With insomnia driving him mad, he finally called Kim and asked if he could teleport over, something he never abused for personal reasons in the past. But tonight he had to be close to her just to remind himself she was still here, safe and by his side. "It's... I just..." sighing, his head fell back upon her pillow as his eyes strained shut. "I like simple things," he began almost embarrassed as he sought the right words to convey his thoughts. "There's a bad guy. We see him, fight him, and end the threat. But today you were just gone and it wasn't as simple as it usually is. Billy's genius and your uncanny ability to save yourself got you home, but I felt powerless to make anything happen. I just had to sit there and wait and I hated it."

Though his voice remained hushed, venom laced the tone as she rested her head over his shoulder, her right arm curled round his waist. The man who claimed her heart possessed a dangerous confidence as he was a lion in battle. But today his abilities couldn't solve the problem, and whether it was a mix of male pride and genuine fear, he felt helpless. Just like he did when Lord Zedd hunted him down until he lost his Green Ranger powers.

Kimberly understood this about him very well. He had issues, but she was okay with them so long as he opened up to her. "You were leading the team. You did all that you could do."

"But it wasn't enough to save you."

"Dear, I'm not a little wallflower who just sits down and waits for her handsome White Knight to rescue her," she teased gently while resting her hand over his heart, the beat of which beneath her fingertips was so profoundly soothing. "I kick ass, take names, and then shower you with adoration when you arrive and take good care of that male ego of yours by pretending you rescued me. You already know this." She grinned happily when he kissed her temple, pressing his face there while holding her close. She wore pink flower pajamas while he was in blue jeans and a white sweatshirt, sans shoes. "You were scared?"

Pausing as if the truth of her assessment was more than he could bear, Tommy nestled her closer just to feel her warmth. She was more than precious to him, she was as vital a air. "More than I have ever been before," he finally admitted as his hand traced over her lower back. Softly ghosting up her spine, his fingers tangled in the loose tendrils of her silky brown hair. "We had one shot and one shot only to get you back to this time. One shot... if it failed I would never see you again. And I just don't know what I would have done."

"Stop," she interrupted, tipping his chin, forcing him to meet her gaze. "The worse didn't happen. Our team, all of us, played a hand in today's victory and getting me home."

And for that he was so very grateful. Tommy brushed his lips sweetly over her forehead while holding her so close, enjoying the blissful heat of her body pressed against him. "I was so happy to see you materialize in the Command Center."

"You don't understand. I meant you, Tommy," she amended in a deeply meaningful tone while staring into his eyes. "When I think of home, I think of you. I think of us right here and now, being together, holding each other." She lovingly nuzzled the side of his neck. "You're my home. You're my safe, quiet place."

How does a guy respond to something that? Especially someone his age? Emotion flared within him as he was overwhelmed and more appreciative than he had ever been before. Their new relationship was barely seven months old, with only the last two being physically intimate. But he was sure of how deeply he loved her and cherished her place in his world. He dearly wished he was as verbally skilled as Zack when it came to talking to girls, but with Kim, she only wanted him to be his less than poetic self. She loved him for who he was and that broke through so many of his personal issues. "Way to take a guy's breath away, Beautiful."

"Oh if you think that was something," her expression curved into a devilish smirk as she slid over his body, straddling his hips low and seductive. "Try this on for size." Kimberly covered his mouth with a smoldering kiss as the tender thrust of her tongue pushed past his lips. When his strong arms crushed her to his chest she groaned pleasurably, feeding his hunger with her soft mouth. Her arms draped around his neck as they made out furiously until he began rocking her over the hard manhood pressed against her center. She adored the husky groan that came from deep in the pit of his throat. Grinning like a evil tease, she nibbled his bottom lip, bit it gently, and then relinquished his mouth.

Tommy knew Kimberly had the ability to drive him from gentlemen to Cave-Man in 0.5 seconds flat as he wanted nothing more than to flip her over, tear her clothes off and bury his cock inside her hard until they forget everything that happened today. He looked directly in her mischievous brown eyes. "Don't start something you don't intend to finish."

Bending down to his ear, she whispered softly, "I didn't call you over here to give you some pussy." His eyes widened at her use of that word and how foreign it felt to talk to him that way when for so very long their relationship was as innocent as one could imagine. But they're lovers now and that new level of intimacy allowed for a more adult level of communication. They were still getting used to it, teasing and experimenting. "You were wired and frustrated about today, so I let you come over to talk and give us some quiet time. Not for sex." With his hands on her hips, he flexed against her center, lifting a moan from her lips. Her brows narrowed at him. "Men," she shook her head.

"Women," Tommy replied, and then sat up, snaking his arms around her slender waist until they were face-to-face. Despite her sarcastic declaration her face was flushed with arousal after their kiss. But instead of pushing the teasing banter, Tommy simply held his love while gazing around her bedroom. Even though the lights were off, this was the first time ever he had actually sat on her bed with the door shut. And as he inspected his surroundings he came to the amusing conclusion that, "You are completely obsessed with the color pink."

Kim blinked. Opened her mouth, and then shut it quick. Her lips parted again. "See, it's like this... uhm... that Pink Flamingo lamp was totally a..." Crap. Double crap. "Okay, so pink bedsheets, blankets, and pillow cases are cute and..." In a stark moment of clarity, she had to admit to herself things were really, really pink and she might be a wee bit insane. "Those pink chairs and that small pink couch were..." Over her boyfriend's shoulder she took a good, hard look around her room. Wow. Things were really pink. But her defensive side soon took over. "Do not criticize my bedroom decor when your walls are covered with half-naked men."

"Excuse me?" Tommy snickered. "Bruce Lee, Chuck Norris, Jackie Chan, and Jet Li are martial arts legends."

"Why are your bedroom walls covered in pictures of them all shirtless and posing?" It was Tommy's turn to blink as she knew she had him on the ropes. "Face it, honey. You go to bed and wake up with half naked men surrounding your bed. You are the straightest gay man on Earth." His snort made her giggle. "Is there something you want to tell me, Mr. White Ranger?"

"Yes, your bedroom is a Corvette away from becoming a Barbie doll playhouse."

"Tell me, before we finally took each others V-card just how many nights did you date the Palm Sisters with Bruce and the gang watching?"

Tommy tried not to laugh. He really, really did but after a moment they just fell apart in each others arms, dying laughing while trying to remain quiet and not alert Kim's mom to his presence. "I remember when Rocky bought twenty red tank-tops at the mall one day." The White Ranger could only shake his head at the lunacy. "That was disturbing."

"Billy told me he made a device to change the color of his bedroom carpet to blue." The wheels began turning in her mind as she looked away. "He didn't even know why he did it."

Tommy scratched his head, following her train of thought. "Adam only buys green toothpaste. And I know when I was the Green Ranger that was all I bought. I even had green soap."

"Aisha has a collection of yellow bras the likes of which I've never seen before. And Trini did too." They shared a mildly confused look. "Do you think our powers somehow mentally influence our choices on clothes and things around us? Like we're unknowingly drawn to things that correspond with the color Ranger we are?"

Tommy thought of his white sweatshirt, white boxers, white socks, white draperies on his bedroom windows, and white hair brush. "At least my jeans are blue."

"Give it time, honey," she playfully swatted his chest. "Okay, off topic a second, but Sha and I were at the mall last Saturday and we saw Pink and Yellow Power Rangers little girls pajama sets. Some company called Saban filed for the rights to produce Power Ranger's merchandise and since Zordon has nothing to do with Earth related things, they're creating tons of stuff with us on it."

"I saw some White Ranger underwear the other day." Tommy shuddered. "I'm plastered all over male behinds size small, medium, large, and extra large. I really didn't like that."

"Yeah, Pink Ranger deodorant really made me shiver. The tag-line read 'Smell Morphinomenal'," Kimberly laughed. "But I promise you there will be hell to pay if a 'Catch you on the Flipside' T-shirt comes out and I don't get any royalties. I mean, that's my thing. That's the thing that I say."

"Or a t-shirt with my trademark Hi-cha!"

"Honey, that's just a grunt."

"It's all I got, dear."

Kim laughed at him anyway. "I swear with all the spandex, huge robots, nutcase villains, and constantly getting attacked in the same park day after day I sometimes feel like we're all trapped in a cheesy afternoon kids television show on the Fox Network."

"Me too. Why can't I be this really talented and accomplished mixed martial arts fighter competing nationwide?"

"And I would love to be like a really sexy sniper chick on a cool Swat-team like TV-show that films in Canada."

Turning to the reader, both Tommy and Kim winked... then turned back to each other.

"But alas, we have the lives we have," Kim noted while snuggling back in her boyfriend's strong arms. Though she hadn't said as much, there were moments she feared never seeing him or their friends again. But she believed in herself, her sweetheart, and the team. "When we kissed you tasted like Dr. Pepper."

"You tasted like fresh mint."

"I brushed my teeth as soon as we got off the phone."

"I..."

"Yeah, you forgot. It's okay, I'm used to your daily cases of mild amnesia by now," she teased before pressing her lips to his again, enjoying the soft caress of his mouth over hers. When she was finished she found him staring at her a bit curiously. "What's on your mind?"

"Why me?" he questioned with his hand resting possessively over her hip. "After I left the way I did when I lost my powers, you could have given up on me. You probably should have because I just disappeared and didn't say much." No matter how many times he had apologized and she told him she forgave him, the guilt of hurting her remained. "I pulled away from you at a time you were only trying to support me. And I knew how you felt about me."

The twinge of sad remembrance over his actions hadn't faded entirely, but time had healed the wound. Lying her head by his on the pillow, Kimberly thought it over. "Why me?" she returned his query. "You chose the shortest girl in school with the smallest boobs who won't put out and that's who you want to date. Doesn't make you a relationship expert either."

"The 'girls'," as he'd come to playfully coin her breasts, "Are fantastic and I like that you're short. Don't ask me why, it's a guy thing." Choosing to point his stare at her ceiling, he couldn't help announcing, "And I knew you'd put out eventually."

"You ass!" Kim whispered while shoving at him until he grabbed her wrists, turned her around and tugged her back to his chest where he trapped her against him. "I gave off no 'put out' vibes."

"Oh please, you did all your gymnastics stretching and bending over right next to my workout mat every day?" he said with his face pressed into her hair. "You were so showing me the goods!"

"And what about you?" she fired back. "You were always working out next to my gymnastics mat on purpose, always sweating and half naked and flexing your lean muscles."

She was right though he'd never admit it. "I was working out hard."

"You were so trying to get some!" Kim found his head shake amusing. "And my Dad said you had one of the strongest hand-shakes he ever felt. Guess I know what you were doing each night with Pink Ranger fantasies playing out in your mind."

"... that was so evil."

"I know." Lying against him in the dark intimacy of her bedroom, the peacefulness of being alone behind closed doors was so dear to her. Though their strange, wacky, incredibly insane lives weren't ideal, this was the essence of who they were. The future, whatever it held for them, would happen when it did. But this moment, tonight, right here and now, meant the world to them. "We're polar opposites, but I always heard they attract."

"You're the life of the party and I don't even want to go."

Kim found his assessment entertaining. "How could I resist you? You were the mysterious, magic spell-induced bad-boy loner with the hot bod and pretty smile, while I was the sweet, brilliant, capable, butt-kicking shopaholic virgin gymnast."

"You know..." brushing his lips over the nape of her neck, she sighed happily. "One of those is no longer true."

"Touche," she winked.

Her perfume was light, but the fair scent tantalized him nonetheless. He favored her with a sweethearts smile. "It was love at first fight."

Laughing softly, Kim couldn't argue with that. "I knew you were the one from the moment you threw me out the Mega Zord. I said to myself, once I turn him good again I'm going to keep him and someday bone him." His roaming hand stopped caressing her thigh for a moment at the mention of the dark Green Ranger days, but after a pause he began again. The past was the past and she didn't want them to avoid it, but maybe look at what led to this amazing place they're in now. Of course sometimes she just liked to tease him. "If I'm perfectly honest, I only love you for your hair. It's longer than mine and I'm envious. I think I'm suffering from a severe case of hair jealousy. I'm gonna hair-nap your ponytail one day. I want your hair."

Tommy whispered in her ear, "All those tight jeans and leotards you wore used to drive me crazy."

"Oh, so it wasn't my sparkling personality, clever wit, devilish charm, or intelligence that finally snagged you?"

"Nah, it was your perfect ass." She gave him an none-to-polite elbow to his side even while laughing.

"Good. It's important couples are honest with each other," she burst into a fit of whispery giggles as they kissed again... deeply... just enjoying the moment.  
*tap,tap,tap* "Kim, are you awake? I need to tell you something."

Tilting her head sharply, Kim's brown eyes became saucers as she imagined her mother walking in to find her lying in bed with her boyfriend who was clearly sporting a hard-on and had his hands all over her. That new car she wanted was about to become a Hot Wheels toy if she got caught. Thinking quickly, the Pink Ranger disentangled herself from the White Ranger and then literally shoved him off the bed. He landed with a thud as she leaned over the side and mouthed, "Crawl under the bed."

Tommy mouthed, "Loving you is painful." Her reply was a single finger, the middle.

"Dear, are you alright? Did something fall?"

Scrambling off the bed, Kim raced to the mirror above her dresser to check her appearance. She quickly ran a brush through her hair. "I'm... I'm alright. You startled me and two of my books went flying. Clumsy me." She swiftly re-buttoned the top two buttons of her top and then took a deep breath before walking to the door and opening it. "What's up mom?"

Caroline Hart considered her daughter's slightly frazzled, breathless state. "You okay dear?"

"Yeah, just had a long day of school and gymnastics. I'm fine." When her mother walked by on her way to the bed, Kim grimaced, and then plastered on her best fake smile. Her mom took a seat on the edge of the bed and then patted the spot beside her. Resigned to her fate, Kim walked over and sat down. "So what's up?"

"Two things, dear," Caroline began. "I just got called in for a graveyard shift at the hospital. Jenny's daughter went into labor, so they need another nurse and I'm gonna go in and help out. Just wanted to let you know before I left."

Good-Kim nodded as her mom would be making time and a half per hour. More money in a single-parent household always helped. But Bad-Kim... at age seventeen... with her sexy honey nearby... "Someones getting laid tonight," she sing-songed silently in her mind. Turning wistful and understanding like a mature teenager should, she nodded. "Alright mom. Want me to call you before I leave for school?"

"Uhm, yeah."

Her mom's hesitancy was cause for mild concern.

Exhaling deeply, Caroline took her daughter's hands in her own. "Dear, there's another reason I wanted to talk to you. Actually, I've been meaning to have this talk for a while now, but I've put it off because... look, this isn't a talk either of us will want to have, but we need to have it."

"Okkaaayy."

Deciding not to beat around the bush any longer, Caroline dove right in, spewing out the words as if they were convicts were escaping prison. "Honey, you live in a different time than I did, and my time wasn't exactly wholesome and proper," she explained. "I respect all parents views on how they decide to raise their children, but you are my child. My only daughter. And I'm going to handle this my way." The words choked in her throat, but she somehow forced them out. "Kim, honey, I want you to get on the pill."

Kim blinked... hard. "The what?"

"Birth control, dear. I want you to get on birth control," Caroline declared. "You get good grades and you don't cause trouble or hang out with bad kids. You're doing what I ask at least most of the time and I am so proud of you. I trust and respect you, but I hear and see way to many horror stories concerning teenage pregnancy at the hospital and I just don't want that to happen to you. I mean, if Tommy got you pregnant I'd... Oh God, he'd be on the back of a milk carton and pieces of him would be in the trunk of my car. But I do like him," she smiled brightly at the end.

Tommy shivered underneath the bed.

Completely mortified, Kim quickly lifted her hands defensively. "Mom, we already had the birds and bee's talk when I was twelve. And I still haven't fully recovered from your Barbie and Ken doll demonstration."

"Neither have I honey. Neither have I." They both shuddered at the traumatizing memory. "But you didn't have a sexy boyfriend back then," she smiled teasingly, noting her daughter's obvious discomfort that she found her boyfriend attractive. Hmmm, how to embarrass her? "He has a great butt!"

"STOP!" Kim stood, pacing back and forth with her hands over her ears. "Mom, not another word. For the love of God not another word! Lalalalalalala!"

Laughing, Caroline motioned for her daughter to sit back down. "I want us this weekend to find you a gynecologist." 'Kim wanted to die' was written all over her face. Her mom knew the feeling well. "Honey, like I said, I trust you and I like Tommy a lot. He's a gentleman and I can tell he makes you happy. But I've seen the hungry way you too look at each other. You're teenagers and your hormones are going nuts and things might happen if they haven't already." Her tone suddenly turned serious. "I am in no way telling you or giving my consent to have sex, only preparing you to be responsible if you do. That's my job."

Kimberly understood that as surely as she understood that Zordon had already provided a Ranger-specific birth control shot ever since she joined the team. But Mom didn't need to know that. And really, she was just being a great mom. Still, she was majorly wigged out that Tommy was hearing all of this. "Okay mom, we'll hash this out on the weekend. I'm onboard, so we're cool."

"Thank you for being such a good daughter," Caroline praised while hugging her tightly. "Hopefully I didn't ruin your perception of sex with my Barbie and Ken doll demonstration."

"I survived somehow," she snickered, hand clutched mockingly over her heart.

Caroline bit the bullet and asked the million dollar question. "So are you still a virgin?"

"Are you?" Kim watched her mother roll her eyes.

"You're here, aren't you," Caroline laughed.

"I always thought the stork dropped me off on your front porch."

Her dear, sweet, sarcastic and totally dodging the question baby girl. "I'll let it go for now," she offered. "Uhm, are there... any questions you have... about anything?"

Remembering that Tommy was still under the bed, Kim felt evil all of a sudden. "Mom, can we talk about PMS and the various feminine items on the market?" Suddenly a hand began frantically tapping the back of her ankle from under the bed. Her mom looked perplexed. "Just kidding."

"You're kinda weird, but I love you anyway." Caroline was as pleased as she was that this talk was over. "Honey, your bedroom is so pink."

"I'm secretly the Pink Power Ranger."

"That would explain alot," Caroline laughed. "Now I'll let you get back to sleep. Love you, dear," she kissed her forehead.

"Love you too." Kimberly watched her mom walked towards the door, pause, and then slowly turn back around.

"I'm going to go to work now, so we're not going to discuss those size-eleven mens sneakers on the floor by your bed." Grinning, Caroline was certain she just heard her daughter's heart stop cold. Good. "We'll discuss that when I get home. Goodnight dear."

"I CROSSDRESS!" the words flew from Kimberly's mouth in a flurry of shocked teenage response to being thoroughly busted.

"Nice try, dear."

The door shut as Kim flopped back on her bed and sighed. "Such is the insanity of my life."

"Can I come out now?" came from under the bed.

Kim marched over to lock her bedroom door, then walked over to her bedroom window where she took a seat on the ledge, parting the drapes with her left hand. "The coast is clear." She heard her boyfriend crawl out from under her bed while watching her mom walk to her car. "I am so not looking forward to the talk we're going to have when you get home from work," she expressed half-seriously and half amused as the situation she just found herself in was ludicrous. Then again, she once fought a mutated pig, a purse monster, and a walking shark. Insanity and Kimberly Hart were on a first name basis. "Well that was humiliating."

"Hardly," Tommy commented while carrying the chair in front of her dresser over to the window. He sat beside her, head bowed, grinning as he shook his head. "My dad came into my room a week ago with a box of condoms, a pamphlet on sexually transmitted diseases, and a hand-written speech about teen pregnancy. Not once during the whole conversation did our eyes meet and when it was over we hugged and laughed. My dad is a great dad, but those kinds of talks are just as awkward for them as they are for us."

Kim turned to him, her eyes lit with curiosity. "You never told me that."

"I've done my best to purge the memory from my mind forever," he snickered. "And with my already bad memory it wasn't too hard."

"I shall forgive you for now." Lifting her feet in a very possessive girlfriendy sort of way, she rested them in Tommy's lap, smiling. He didn't mind, and even began a little massage that made her giggle. "It's not like I can tell my mom that a half cloud of smoke resembling a man is already my gynecologist and my pharmacist is a robot with a hub cap for a head."

"Probably not the best conversation for a Friday night."

"My thoughts exactly. But barring the end of the world..." Kimberly paused, "On second thought, considering our luck, I'm so not gonna finish that sentence." Her mom's dark blue Grand Cherokee pulled out of the garage and turned onto the street, disappearing around the corner. "So now what?" she questioned with a tinge of naughty in her voice.

"C'mere."

She loved the sexy way he said that, gazing at her as if she were the purest light in his life. When he reached for her hand, she gave it, and was gently tugged over his lap. Her back rested against his chest as his arms crossed her waist, holding her close. She settled her arms over his while leaning into him as his face pressed to her neck. She felt him sigh and loved the sensation. Yes, he was very aroused, but that wasn't the only reason for his wanting her in his arms again. She felt the tension in his embrace. "What's on your mind?" He half-shrugged without a reply. "Tell me?"

"I'm still... I don't know, wired or something," he revealed. "Today wasn't the first time you were in danger, but I've never been more afraid than when you disappeared."

"I know how you felt, baby. I couldn't sleep all those weeks you were losing your powers. I didn't care if you weren't the Green Ranger anymore. I just didn't want you to die in battle trying to prove you could take Lord Zedd's best punch. And for the record, towards the end I think you should have sat out some of those fights. I was so pissed off at you."

He appreciated her honesty. "I remember the arguments we had. They weren't pretty at all."

"Sometimes in battle you're reckless." He didn't dare defend the claim. "If you die I'm going to kill you." He chuckled over her shoulder. "That makes perfectly good sense and you know it."

"Just don't disappear anymore, okay?"

"I will try not to time-travel without you again, honey." Kimberly knew that to a normal couple their talk would sound insane, but for them, this was their life right now. And yes, they knew it was insane. "I won't hold my tongue when I feel strongly about something," she declared. "But I will always respect your opinion too."

"It's one of the many reasons I love you, Beautiful." He felt his tension slowly ebb away as she wasn't only safe in his arms again, but she wanted to be nowhere else in the world than with him. Had any man ever been luckier. "So tell me about this White Stranger guy?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she swore she saw a little spark of green in his gaze. "He was... interesting."

She was toying with him and he knew it. "Define interesting?"

"He rode a white horse and didn't have a name. No one knew anything about him other than he fought crime and protected the innocent. He reminded me of..."

"Your amazing boyfriend?" he inferred wearing a grin.

"I was gonna say Skull." She shrieked when he tickled her sides, wriggling in his embrace until he stopped... until he groaned when the sweet curve of her backside glided hotly over his erection. She felt him throb beneath her, a smirk dancing on her lips. Two months ago they finally crossed that last boundary of their relationship, with the result being this intense new heat between them that burned so hot. "He smelled really good."

Bending to her ear, Tommy whispered, "And just how close did you get to this guy?"

"Well..." her voice trailed off when his hands dipped below the hem of her top, ghosting delicious warmth over her belly as he caressed her there. She stifled a little moan, replying, "We had a moment." His soft touch lazily ascended her chest until his hands filled with the small swells of her breasts, kneading them firmly as her nipples tightened in response. Her neck arched back over his shoulder as the erotic sensation of his warm hands forced her eyes shut. When he pinched her nipples her womb clenched in response. "He smelled like day-old horse sweat, homemade soap, and faded leather."

"That was the most romantic description I have ever heard," Tommy joked quietly before his teeth gently bit at her ear lobe, grazing his tongue over it while his hands massaged her breasts until she whimpered softly, grinding over his lap. His deep groan warmed the back of her neck. "I almost lost you today," he exhaled huskily before brushing his lips over the nape of her neck with lush open-mouth kisses, loving how soft her skin felt and how good she smelled. "I couldn't stand it if I lost you."

"Never," she boldly declared. He needed this. Her. Passion. Life-giving passion to remind them that today was no more than a horrible threat, but it didn't break them. Didn't take this away from them. That nothing ever could. The darker edge of him demanded this, and she could deny him nothing. "You'll never lose me, baby." His right hand escaped from beneath her top to slide down inside her pajamas, inside her panties when her damp flesh met his stroking fingers. Her body jerked over his lap as he swirled two fingers over her clit, his left hand cupping her breast while his mouth French-kissed the side of her neck. Mercy, it was too much as he stroked her faster, kissing her neck, tweaking her nipple until her she felt herself rising towards the sweetest climax. "Tommy... baby..."

Lost in his fierce desire for her, Tommy slipped his arms underneath her knees and lifted her in his arms, then boldly stalked toward her bed. He laid her down, towering over her now. This woman... His woman! He had almost lost her today. She was almost torn from him... hands moved to her top and aggressively wrenched it open, ripping the buttons down to her naval, tearing into the fabric. Shock and arousal blazed in her gaze. Wasting no time, he tore his sweatshirt off over his head, tossing it aside.

Tonight wasn't going to be hearts and flowers, Kim accepted as her body liquified the second his strong hands clutched at her slender hips, dragging her pajamas and panties down her legs in one smooth motion. Her thighs trembled as his heated stare focused on her. He took hold of her hips, pulling her towards the edge of the bed. And then her world filled with the audible thud of his knee's hitting the floor as his head buried between her thighs... the heat of his breath... his tongue. "God... ohGod, baby... OhmyGod!"

So ravenous for his Beautiful, Tommy acted on primal instinct alone. His tongue lashed at her glistening flesh, soaking in the lush taste of her. His senses exploded from the earthy scent of her arousal as she arched her back when his mouth enveloped the slick petals of her sex. Long, lush strokes caused her hips to twitch hard, her thighs tensing around his head as his impatient hunger for her took over. Crying out, she strained against him as he softly nursed her clit, his hands anchoring her hips as she writhed beneath him. Time after time his tongue swept over the sensitive, swollen nub. Her body quivered for him as he suckled her with a tender savagery. The sound of her frantic panting was muted by her thighs squeezing tightly around his head, her hips shaking, rocking against his hungry mouth. His cock ached painfully in his jeans as he feasted upon her, gliding his tongue softly over her clit, his lips and chin dripping with her essence. She tasted so fucking good he wanted to die just like this, making love to her with his mouth.

Voracious best described the man she loved as her brown eyes shut from the firm, swirling pressure of his tongue over her clit. The pleasure was so sweet she swore it should be illegal as his tongue thrust inside her. One hand firmly held the back of his head between her legs, while the other clutched at the bed sheets, fisting the fabric as she rocked against his lashing tongue. She moaned without shame, soft and feminine, her hips arching as the pleasure built to a crescendo. He softly bit at the inside of her thighs, causing her to wince with pleasure only to part his lips over her clit and nibble. "TommyohGodbaby!" she panted between clenched teeth, her face a mask of passion. The lustful sounds he made... animalistic hungry music... God, the slick, desperate noise of him sucking on her caused her belly to tremble. His tongue left her so wanton her cheeks blushed from the heat of their passion.

After bathing her rosy clit with saliva, Tommy lashed it with long strokes that caused her body to tremble towards sweet oblivion. Slowly, he drove two fingers into her, pumping them as her entire body tensed powerfully, strained, and then exploded. She came so fucking hard, her inner muscles contracting around his slick, stroking fingers. Her entire body twisted sideways as the rush of ecstasy swept over her. She rode his fingers through every sweet pulse of her body, prolonging the pleasure.

Her climax was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen or heard until she stilled at last, gasping and trembling. And then he withdrew his slick fingers as the sight of her lying that way, her luscious body his to protect, love, and pleasure stole his breath away.

With her torn top still clinging to her shoulders, Kimberly inhaled lungfuls of air, her body still quivering from the intense climax that just roared through her. Out the corner of her eye she noticed the shadow of him rise behind her on the wall. The sound of a zipper falling caught her attention next, followed by the rustle of his jeans being tossed aside. And then the seductive feel of his warm hands drawing her around and back until her small feet hit the floor, her body bent over her bed, legs spread. Exposed and wet for him.

Mercy, she felt how badly he wanted her. Needed her this way. His desire for her was a living, breathing entity in the room with them. She felt her own passion cresting once more when the sheer heat of him settled behind her. Her heart beat like a war-drum in her chest as she felt so vulnerable and erotic. She'd always wondered how this position might feel and now she was going to find out.

"I love you," Tommy breathed behind her, pressing the head of his hard manhood to her rosy entrance. With one hand caressing the swell of her heart-shaped ass, he pushed into her deeply until she was so full of him he couldn't think of anything save the tight, warm sheath wrapped around him. Claiming her this way... in this carnal position was intoxicating beyond words. And he'd never done it before. But tonight, right now at this very moment, he needed her to belong to him. To damn Lord Zedd and anyone that might try to separate them.

To kill his terrible fear of ever losing her!

While clutching her slender hips, his cock hardened at the gorgeous view of her impaled from behind. The soft, fair skin of her lower back as it arched each time he buried himself inside her exquisite heat and the seductive sway of her breasts captivated his vision. The sexy way her head dipped to the bed, her lovely face pressed against her pillow, her chocolate tresses cascading over her shoulders as the pajama top hung loosely off her petite frame. Surging and withdrawing slowly at first, the pleasure of her tightness drowning him was better than anything he'd ever felt before. The sight of her fists grabbing at the bed sheets, her body rocking forward, her husky breathing mixed with sweet little whining sounds that amplified everything they were doing. "I love you," he swore again, making her breath catch when he forced her to take all of him, her sex pulsing around his throbbing length. "Love you so much."

"Tommy..." fled her lips in a quiet hush, followed by a hiss when he cupped her bare ass, and than spanked his open palm over the cheek. And then again, the audible smack caused white-hot sensation to flow through her like warm honey. Her man was taking her, in total control, sawing in and out of her while panting with desperate need. Every moan and grunt he made signaled his near loss of control. "I love you," she rewarded him as her womb clenched tightly around him. He felt so thick in this position, and mentally she'd never, ever felt as sexual as she did in this moment. Her sex drew around him, sucking him into her as her confidence grew. She needed him filling her like this, murdering the fear they felt today, replacing it with pleasure and passion. She was wet and swollen, so slick his every thrust could be heard.

"God!" Gasping, Tommy met her sudden back-thrusts as she began rocking to meet him, their bodies colliding in unison. Their raw, voracious passion burned as they began fucking harder, grunting with every solid impact as they settled into a lustful rhythm. His hands held her hips tightly, pounding into her, erasing everything that happened today as they raced toward ecstasy. And then he fisted the back of her top with one hand, using it to anchor his thrusts.

"Harder, baby... don't stop... please..."

Unable to maintain any control, Tommy took her faster and deeper, slamming into her as their bodies slapped loudly, echoing around the room until she jerked so hard when she came her legs gave out as she half-slumped over the bed, taking him with her. She cried out into the pillow as her sex contracted violently around him while her nails clawed at the sheets. The hot sensation was incredible as she body rumbled against him, shaking, quivering, her soft cries forever branded in his memory until all he could think about was joining her.

But Kim had other plans. "Not like this, baby." Gasping, she slowly moved forward, allowing him to slip out of her. Flushed and glistening with perspiration, she moved over her bed onto her back, her legs spread just for him. Her lips curled into the most sensual of smiles. "I love you so much."

"I love you more..." Erasing the space between them, Tommy shadowed her warm body with his own, and then her soft mouth with the heat of his lips roaming hotly over hers. Her hands explored his toned body, coursing over the lean muscles of shoulders and back, grasping his firm ass when he inhaled her tongue inside the humid confines of his mouth. His cock braced over her clit, grinding new tension as they kissed hard, lips parting over the rhythm of desperate passion. Her bed dipped in the center where they laid, the springs squeaking as their bodies aligned to make love.

"Uhhnnnn..." Kimberly groaned when Tommy pushed inside her fully, filling her as their mouths melted together once more, their hips colliding softly at first. When she arched her lower body for a better angle he surged into her, causing her to cry out as the headboard rattled hard against the wall. Awe-inspiring pleasure grew within her again as she trembled beneath him. Relinquishing the sweetness of her mouth, Tommy inhaled a peaked nipple, pinning it against the roof of his mouth while gliding into her. He devoured the sensitive peak, withdrawing and then smoothly sheathing himself again. Her whole body tightened around him as she stroked his hair, holding him to her breast.

With one hand braced on her bare hip, Tommy swallowed her nipple, suckling hard. Hissing between her teeth, she clenched around the hard length buried inside her, loving the desperate moan that escaped his lips. His mouth made love to her breasts, his tongue trailing the moist valley between them as he drove into her, pinning her to the bed with his solid frame. "God, I love you, Beautiful."

"Prove it. Fuck me!" She knew exactly what he needed tonight and it wasn't a fairy tale. Grabbing a fist-full of his hair, Kimberly drug him back to her mouth as they engaged in a wild kiss of tangling tongues. Moving as one they began fucking harder, the queen-sized bed quaking powerfully beneath them as he swayed unrestrainedly into her. His knees dug into the mattress for better traction as their passion grew wild! "Yes, take me.. fuck me, baby!" she chanted into his mouth, giving herself to him as they began fucking with a ferocity that made her bed shake. The headboard crashed loudly against the wall over and over as their bodies collided violently, both now lost in lust.

Her head snapped back as the angle saw over her pleasurably clit. Their frantic coupling filled the air with the aroma of raw passion and the sound of loud, wildly erotic sex. Her hands clawed at his shoulders, her nails raking down his back as her hands filled with his tensing cheeks of his ass. She squeezed and held on with her legs locked around his waist, taking the hard fucking he gave her until their bodies were coated with glistening sweat and love-marks. He felt so thick inside her, spreading her flesh, claiming her as his... the bed shock harder, the mattress springs singing out-loud while the head board cracked against the wall in a way that she hadn't ever heard before.

Suddenly the angle of their bodies shifted, but neither could maintain enough clarity of mind to care. Relentless and primal, they rocked into each other harder and faster, both groaning their love for the other until the world splintered and shattered! Tommy buried himself into her one last time and came so hard, his seed ejaculating violently into her. She cried out at the top of her lungs, coming one last time around him, her body drawing every last drop of his essence into her, possessively taking all of him until they collapsed together... until all they could do was breath... gasping for air.

Having thoroughly exhausted themselves with a round of wild, high octane sex, Tommy slumped over his Beautiful as he was physically unable to move and drained of all his strength. But her gentle poke to his side was their little signal that he was heavy and she needed him off. Withdrawing slowly, he rolled onto his side and then rolled a second time not of his own accord. That was... strange. Blinking, suddenly his gaze filled with a ominous sight he knew would make Mt. Saint Hart explode in three... two... one...

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" With a wide-eyed glare of death fully engaged, Kimberly Ann Hart could not help the absolute and utter doom witnessed before her as the headboard of her bed was clearly cracked and her naked boyfriend was lying at a strange angle as one end of her bed was bent down. Her mouth parted as the dire implications raced through her shocked mind. The box spring beneath the mattress must be broke. "I'm so dead!" she swore. "No, I'm more than dead. I'm dead'r. I'm deadest! When you look up the word dead in the dictionary you'll a picture of me. I'll be the new spokesperson for death! From now on when people die they will say he or she 'Kim'd'." her hands flew to cover her mouth as she shook her head in awe. "How do I explain this to my Mother?"

Being of the simple Y-Chromosome, Tommy's first thought flew from his lips, which had curled into a wild grin. "We broke the bed," he snickered, stretching his arms over his head. "Morphinominal."

"No!" Smacking him directly in the face with a pillow, Kim quickly flew off the bed, took a moment for modesty's sake with a slip of Kleenex, and then glared angrily at her boyfriend. "Us breaking the bed is so not Morphinominal! It's a catastrophe!" she explained, her heart hammering in her chest. "I'm a petite person. When my Dad bought this bed he didn't spring for the super-tough 'Screw Your Boyfriends Brains Out' model. I've had this bed for years and it's never broke before! STUPID BED!" She kicked it and then yelped, hopping on one foot while holding the other. "There is no way in the world I can explain this to my Mom. NO WAY!" She began pacing, her head suddenly aching as she tried to come up with a way out of this mess. "Tonight my Mom brought up birth control and saw your shoes. You don't have to be Batman or Sherlock Holmes to figure out what happened. I am beyond dead. I am already wandering aimlessly through the afterlife. My Mom is going to castrate you and then kill me. But you first, then me."

Tommy gulped hard in the back of his throat, and as the wild endorphin rush of their sex passed he began thinking about the predicament they were in. This was not good at all. He dove off the bed and then stood by Kim, both still naked, staring at the lop-sided bed and cracked headboard. "You have a weak bed."

Kim socked him in the arm... hard. "Sorry, I didn't have a say in buying the Incredible Hulk version made of that stuff covering Wolverine's bones." She sighed not sure what to do. "My bed was perfect for me. It was never meant for physically Ranger-augmented crazy teenage sexcapades."

Tommy scratched his head. offering, "We could stack old books under the box spring?"

"Fine, but that doesn't solve the cracked headboard or the scratched wall plaster behind it or the scraped paint! All of which scream 'HOT TEENAGE SEX TOOK PLACE HERE!""

"Maybe we could..."

"THAT'S INSANE CLOWN LOGIC!"

Tommy blinked. "You never even let me finish."

"... sorry, random."

Coming over to his sweetheart, Tommy rested his hands on her slumped shoulders. "I have a idea."

"Is it a good one?"

"Well, it's better than no idea at all," he explained. "Go shower and I'm gonna put on some clothes. Then I shall surprise you with my amazing plan."

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Clad in a oh-so-soft, thick white bathrobe, Kimberly walked barefoot out of her bathroom while towel drying her hair. Her hot shower didn't do much for her current worried mood, but it certainly felt good after the amazing workout she just enjoyed. And she would have smiled at the delicious memory had it not been for the fact that the incredible sex she just had broke her bed.

Insane, yes. But what other word best described her life the past couple of years?

Sighing as she came to her bedroom door, her ears picked up the sound of voices. Her hand pushed the door open as she said, "Tommy, what in the worl..."

Looking up, Adam gave a modest wave from his perch on her window ledge. "Hey, Kim" he offered, and then looked away. "This is awkward."

Blushing suddenly, Kim waved back before turning her attention to Billy seated at her desk.

"Good evening, Kim." Really, what more could the Ranger's resident genius say as the state of the bed said it all. "You look quite refreshed."

"Showers rock." Then Pink Ranger shut her eyes and shook her head at the hands-on-her-hips, smirking Yellow Ranger addressed her from the edge of her broken bed.

"You know," Aisha began in a clearly amused tone of voice. "I spent half my evening earning thirty-five bucks babysitting my Uncle's twins. I thought I had quite a workout chasing two six year-olds for the last five hours. But, uhm," she glanced over her shoulder at the cracked headboard of Kim's bed. "I get the feeling you've had a far more interesting evening than I did."

Ducking her head once more, Kim could only lift her hands in acceptance. Her stare quickly darted towards her boyfriend. "Tommy, is this your brilliant plan? Bringing in the whole gang?"

Leaning against the wall and clothed again, Tommy gave a bashful shrug. "I was trying to just reach Billy, but I forgot he told me before we left the Command Center that the communicators were malfunctioning and broadcasting all messages to the entire team. So when I told Billy everyone else heard and they all teleported here." He tried to smile but her glare ended it before it even began.

"Tommy, I am going to kill you and then you will be 'Kim'!"

Adam quirked his head. Billy ran the phrase through his 'Kim' filter of randomness and found it to be new and without a proper definition. Aisha continued to shake her head at the lunacy of it all. Tommy's expression clearly stated he wasn't gonna get out of this easy.

"Hey guys," Rocky strolled into Kim's bedroom with a plate containing some cookies and a very impressive deli sandwich. His other hand held a glass of milk. "Wow, it smells like teenage lust and shame in here." Grinning, he looked to his Pink teammate. "Hey Kim. Break any bed's lately?"

"I'll break your neck!"

"And I was just about to compliment you on your choice of honey-backed ham. But now I shall withhold my compliments about the interior design and contents of your refrigeration unit."

Deciding not to choke Rocky just yet, Kim peered around her bedroom and sighed. Considering her torn pajama top rested on the side of the bed that was now touching the floor, and coupled with the cracked headboard... Well, she knew there really wasn't much that could be said as things were embarrassing enough already. "We will never, ever speak of this night. Am I clear?"

Aisha walked over to the Pink Ranger, clearly enjoying the moment. "Listen up, you time-traveling, bed-breaking shopaholic midget-gymnast. I do not take orders from you." They were both laughing as the scene was surreal and greatly entertaining. "I am here out of the kindness of my heart to try and help you before your mom sees this and then I see your face on the back of a milk carton. It's not my fault you two had crazy-person sex and wrecked your bed. I mean, what in the hell were you two doing? How freaky did you get?"

Crossing her arms, Kim tried to come up with a reply, and then simply walked over and punched her boyfriend in the arm. "This is all your fault."

"I didn't break the bed by myself." Kim punched him again. "What was that for?"

"I don't know. It just felt good."

Tommy blinked. "Are you crazy?"

Lifting two fingers, she held them barely apart. "Only a little," she smiled, and then leaned into him. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Okay, what's the plan?"

Tommy glanced at the Blue Ranger. "I was hoping Billy had some ideas."

"I'm a scientist, Tommy. Not a carpenter," Billy noted. "While I doubt the schematics for repairing the box spring are difficult, I fear the headboard will need to be replaced with a duplicate." Looking behind the headboard, he added, "Some putty plaster and pink paint should resolve the wall issues. Though the cracks are deeper upon closer investigation. It appears the headboard was slammed into the wall repeatedly at a furious state of velocity."

Rocky chuckled, "Y'all was going at it like sex was about to be outlawed." He took a huge bite of his sandwich and groaned, "This is so good. I need to stop by your house more often, oh great bed-breaker Ranger Pink." Kim gave him the middle finger. "Tommy's that small?"

"HEY!"

"Enough," Aisha laughed as she took center stage and looped her arm over Kim's shoulder. "Adam, your dad was doing some repair work on your basement the other day. Think he has any left over supplies that mighty help us?"

"Yeah," the Black Ranger. "I know we have some putty plaster. But what about the pink paint?"''

"Seeing as how a late night snack was provided," Rocky chimed in, "I shall teleport to the local Home Depot and pick up some pink paint to assist in this covert plot to cover up the wild monkey loving that our esteemed leader and his delicious honey-ham purchasing honey engaged in to destroy her bed."

With a laugh, Kim hugged Adam and then Rocky. "Thanks guys."

Billy walked over to Kim, bent down, and whispered, "About a certain delicate situation some years ago when we exchanged bodies and you forgave me for... viewing your mammary glands. I shall ensure the proper reconstruction of your bed and we shall consider the matter resolved."

"Duly noted," Kim snickered, hugging him too.

Tommy embraced his honey. "We have the best friends ever."

"Yes we do," she hugged him back. "I'll rip the sheets off while you go take a quick shower. Then you and Billy teleport the bed to his garage."

"Sounds like a plan."

"And I'll make some sandwiches for the rest of us seeing as how it's gonna be a long night," Aisha added. "Plus with you guys gone Kim and I can gossip. And I need to hear all about how you break a bed."

The room erupted in laughter as further teasing as Tommy and Kim knew they would never, ever live down tonight.

**The End**

**Dedicated to Missa, Elisa, Angela, Megan, Alex, and Sam for their amazingly loving friendship, caring, support, and love during a very, very trying time in my personal life. It's when times are toughest that you learn not only who your friends are, but those that aren't worth being a part of your life at all. You reap what you sow and what goes around comes around. Thank God I'm blessed with so many wonderful people in my life.**


End file.
